Learning Experience
by smilelaughread
Summary: A series of first experiences and lessons exchanged between Louis and Fred II. Written for the Five Drabbles Competition at HPFC and the Hot and Cold competition. Contains cousincest, be warned.
1. Seafoam Green

_Accio - 1/50 for the Cousincest Bootcamp Challenge at HPFC. (Note: this will contain cousincest, so be warned.)_

 _Seafoam Green - 1/5 for The Five Drabbles Competition. I hit 399 words._

* * *

The Weasleys were dressed as one. All wore forest green and gold, cheering for the Harpies as one strong force. Fred Weasley, more than anyone else, was enjoying the energy of the match. His heart, as usual, beat in time with the crowd's cheering and the loud music.

His eyes fluttered shut until the Harpies scored and the stadium erupted in cheers.

All lined up as they were along the railing of their personal box, Fred jumped in surprise when someone behind him tapped his shoulder.

Red hair, delicate skin, no freckles, shy smile.

"Hi," Louis whispered. His parents, a few steps behind him, smiled encouragingly at Fred. It was not often that Louis came to Quidditch matches—Aunt Fleur disliked them, and Uncle Bill was often busy with assignments. In fact, Louis rarely attended family gatherings.

He took a moment to appraise Louis. He stood out from the rest of the Weasley clan, clad in seafoam green, and his family stood to the side.

Fred smiled, hit with a flash of pity. "What brings you here?"

Something sparked in Louis eyes, and an inexplicable flush coloured his cheeks.

"I wanted to watch some Quidditch," he said, tone rising with excitement.

Fred perked up. At least they'd have something substantial to talk about.

Then, Fred was witness to Louis spotting the crowd. It was a stunning transformation as his eyes widened, searching with an intensity that suggested, absurdly, that he was trying to memorize each face he saw. Just as Fred had done earlier, Louis leaned out as far as he could. There was amazement on Louis' face, and Fred was forced to wonder if he'd ever actually seen his cousin at a match. Somehow, this new enthusiasm was striking.

"It's going to be brilliant," Louis said, looking back at Fred, and their eyes locked together.

The energy Louis was exuding made Fred's heart thump. Something curled in his belly, and his throat went dry. There was light in Louis' eyes. The smile that stretched his lips could not be contained.

"Come with me so you can change into this. _Ac_ _cio._ "

Without even looking over when his mother shouted something about underage magic, Fred caught the Harpies sweater he'd summoned from Molly Weasley's bag of merchandise.

Louis hesitated for a fraction of a second, smile fading. He looked to his parents, and Fred felt his heart start to ache for some unmentionable reason. Louis had never been particularly adventurous, nor was he a troublemaker.

Then, surprisingly and with a cheeky smile that Fred recognized as _his own_ , Louis took off toward the bathroom. He ran, shouting, and Fred followed, matching the shouts with his own.


	2. Bookcase

_Shell Cottage - 2/50 for the Cousincest Bootcamp Challenge at HPFC._

 _Bookcase - 2/5 for the Five Drabbles Competition._ 398 words.

 _Standing Lamp - for the Hot or Cold Competition._

* * *

All the Weasley kids were piled at Shell Cottage following an unexpected invitation from Fleur Weasley.

It was nighttime, and darkness slowly descended upon the property. The calm of the sea was deceiving, however, as the small house was party to too many children and too much sugar.

It was unlikely Fleur would ever make the invitation again.

Fred was exploring, headed decidedly away from where the youngest children were shouting. He turned to his right, resting a hand on the last handle that particular hallway.

On his first step in, he noticed the room could have been a bedroom with the large window on the left wall.

Instead, it was a library. The bookcase took up most of the far wall, and there was a standing lamp next to a small sofa in the middle of the room. The light was off, and before Fred could figure out how it worked, movement beside him caught his eye.

The corner to his right, almost behind him, was mostly cast in shadow. He could see slight movements outlined in the last of the sun's rays.

Louis stood braced against the corner. One hand held a quidditch theory book that failed to conceal the magazine he'd hidden within it, as both hung at his side. The broom magazine was far racier, featuring oiled up, male, bare-chested quidditch players.

Louis' other hand was in his pants. He didn't hide himself, and the way he continued his small movements, eyes shut, told Fred that his entrance had not been noted.

 _This is wrong._ Burning with desire, Fred tried to resist the urge to reach to his own hardened length. _This isn't supposed to happen._

His internal debating was cut short when three things simultaneously happened. Louis looked directly at Fred and the book slipped completely from his hand. A shout exploded from Louis' lips as his hips bucked uncontrollably. Fred felt white-hot excitement make his belly clench.

Somehow, along with the other three, Fred also started to move, his fingertips meeting the smooth skin at the vein pulsing at Louis' neck. Then, they were pushing past buttons and clothes to forbidden destinations. Their lips met. Fred's mind went blank.

The bookcase shook with the force of their movements, and the quidditch magazine lay, forgotten, on the ground.

A pause. Louis pulled back and Fred cried out in protest. Louis rejoined their lips after whispering with a wink, "I guess you've found out why I'm interested in quidditch. I was always rubbish at it."


	3. Happiness

_Happiness by Raymond Carver - 3/5 for the Five Drabbles Competition at HPFC. 350 not including the poem, 407 including it._

* * *

 _So early it's still almost dark out._

Fred and Louis, like thieves after a particularly successful heist, tried very carefully to exit the Burrow without waking anyone up. It was an escape from stillness into the bright, crisp morning.

 _When I see the boy and his friend-_

They looked at each other with too much anticipation, with too many furtive glances, with too much blushing. There was something more to their friendship after the thing they'd shared, but they were hesitant to explore it. It was hardly mentioned verbally, but their actions and movements shouted their secrets.

 _They wear caps and sweaters, and one boy has a bag over his shoulder._

Fred dropped the quidditch supplies on the dewy grass, the small bag clattering loudly and showing its true size and weight. He managed to do the whole thing without looking at Louis more than once, though his muscles burned to touch the other boy. Louis held two brooms, looking with fright at the sky, where they would be training, but steeled himself. He was not going to give up.

 _They are so happy  
They aren't saying anything, these boys._

It was like silence was their cover and their disguise. Smiles and giggles could be heard, perhaps, but they didn't need words to communicate. Fred released the Quaffle and watched as Louis ' eyes widened in the split second before the ball collided with his stomach. His breath was expelled with force, but when he sat up again, ball held in a vicelike grip, he was grinning from ear to ear.

 _I think if they could, they would take each other's arm._

As Fred showed Louis some basic moves on a broom, touches lingered, eyes wandered, and there was too much jostling to pretend that both of them were innocent in what they were feeling.

Both of them knew Louis had some basic broom skills.

Both of them still dragged the lesson out as long as they could, touching when they could find the right excuse. Sometimes without one. Neither of them wanted to admit they liked the closeness more than they could have imagined previously.

 _It's early in the morning_.

Birds chirped. Peace permeated the Weasley garden. Fred and Louis were in their little world, hidden, secret. They were somewhere exciting, somewhere new.

Quidditch was the last thing on their minds.

 _Happiness. It comes on  
_ _unexpectedly and goes beyond, really  
_ _any early-morning talk about it._


	4. Sweating

_Sweating - 4/5 for the Five Drabbles Competition at HPFC._

* * *

When McGonagall caught them at the entrance to the school from the quidditch pitch, they were sweating. The stern look she gave them somewhat quelled the excitement that covered their faces just as clearly as the flush that coloured their cheeks.

"Late night quidditch session?" she asked, shaking her head. "You're both going to catch cold in the wind. Go to your dormitories immediately—and I haven't forgotten the punishment for catching you after curfew. 10 points from both of your houses!"

They were racing out of sight before she even took her next breath.

Rounding a corner and safely out of the Professor's reach, they grinned wildly and relaxed.

"Ten minutes earlier, and who knows what she would have caught an eyeful of," whispered Fred, eyes wide.

"Ten minutes later, and who knows what someone else might catch," answered Louis, voice low and rumbly. Fred felt Louis grab his hands and slowly circle to stand in front of him. Louis raised his arms to pin Fred to the cold wall of the school corridor, causing shivers to run through him. "My _class_ isn't over yet."

They had an agreement. Quidditch lessons and some bonuses. Secret to everyone else, but something preciously _theirs._

With their lips meeting somewhere between them, Fred pushed against Louis, trying to free his arms. Instead, Louis stepped closer. Fred thought that was compromise enough and focused his attention back on the kiss. His bottom lip was caught between Louis' for a moment before a bite caused his blood to pump in his veins.

He matched Louis pace with equally as rough but also equally as attentive movements. When the kiss seemed to slow, Fred leaned his forehead against Louis', feeling their breaths mingle.

"Congratulations on making chaser, Louis," he whispered. The house teams had been announced that morning.

With an urgency that hadn't been present until then, Louis pressed into Fred. The kiss was resumed, and one of Louis hands released Fred's so that he could reach between them and push their robes out of the way.

Body against body with shirts and trousers in their way, they each felt hard muscles give way to subtle motions, shared every gasp, and tried to find ways to add to the delicious friction.

"It's all thanks to you," Louis said breathlessly before Fred pushed his free hand through sweaty hair and pulled him closer once again.


	5. Kandi

_Kandi by One EskimO - 5/5 for the Five Drabble Challenge at HPFC. I'm at 380 words if you don't count the song lyrics._

 _What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby, all night long  
_ _What did he do?  
_ _He called me baby, baby, all night long_

 _Why? Why? Why did you need him? Where was I?  
_ _Just how close to you is he?  
_ _Every smile you gave, every touch you made, every word you said_

* * *

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

It seemed a reasonably innocent thing to ask, though perhaps not when Louis lips were wrapped around him. Warmth left him when Louis removed his mouth to answer.

"I've experimented." Simple.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Fred had made a big mistake asking. Jealousy reared its ugly head at the information. Shock, as well, but to a lesser degree—somehow, Fred had always thought Louis to be a timid, rigid boy. It was strange to realize he'd been wrong for so long.

"My first kiss was with a girl called Angie," Louis said, crawling up to Fred and tucking his head into Fred's neck. "I hated it."

"What about boys?" Fred whispered. They rarely discussed anything that might involve mentioning that what they were doing was unconventional in more ways than one.

"You know I transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons just last year. I saw some of my friends over the summer—I missed them—and... I suppose one of my friends became something more than a friend for a few weeks. I've been reading his quidditch magazines."

"Do you still see him?"

"No. I have you."

"I bet it'd be more fun if you didn't have to hide."

Louis landed a kiss on the soft skin under Fred's collarbone.

"I want you. Have _you_ ever had a girlfriend?"

Fred remained quiet, though his mind raced. _How many times had someone else called Louis their own? How many times had Louis experienced better than Fred? Did he ever wish for someone more experienced?_

"No. You were my first kiss - my first everything."

Louis growled low in his chest. Like a rubber band snapping back to shape, he threw one leg over Fred and slid his hips down until his lips could trail along Fred's neck. His hands explored bare skin.

"You're mine," Louis promised with a bite to the junction between Louis' neck and shoulder. "If I have my way, no one else will touch you."

The possessiveness quelled Fred's insecurity.

"I love you," Louis continued, suddenly serious. "No one else compares. _"_

Fred felt happiness burst inside him.

"I love you, too," he said.

 _Does my love ever touch you?  
_ _Does my love ever reach you?  
_ _It's never enough, ah, is it never enough?_

"You're all I want."

Their first kiss after their twin confessions was hot, deep, and a firm confirmation that in spite of everyone else and the secrecy at the essence of their relationship, they were _happy_.


End file.
